Kakashi's Love
by Frosty252
Summary: Just a a story I decided to write involving kakashi and Sakura. I got the inspiration from a naruto role play I am involved in where I play Kakashi. Please leave your thoughts, good or bad. Don't just say you don't like it, tell me why and what could be d
1. Panic

Kakashi's Lust

Chapter one: Panic.

The forest was dense with a gloom lingering towards the bottom of the large trees. The trees were covered with moss and stray leaves lay scattered along some of the greater branches. A few beams of light penetrate the barrier of wood and green over head and emblazon several branches with pure light. Above, the trees were raking across the sky guarding this sanctuary of wild life from the rays of heat. The forest was silent save the few calls of birds. Many ancient trees standing tall and proud cluttered close together so there branches were entwined like a labyrinth or a path.

Suddenly the leaves are blasted in to the air as the thud of a foot hitting the branch.

Kakashi dashes through the trees in haste with his hair rustling in the wind. Sweat dripped from his forehead. His mind, his body was tense and slightly worried. His #student was in trouble. He knew he had to get there to save her. He always did. He always seemed to show up just in time to saver her, Sakura. His heart plummeted at this thought. Seconds after he wondered why he was so worried, she was just his student like Naruto or Sasuke. Although, he still seemed to think of her slightly different. She always seemed to be playful. Also she expressed her feelings for anger, Kakashi liked people that could do that. He shook his head again, what am I thinking I am worried because she is my student that's all. He thought to himself again, she is my student that is why I know her well. She always seemed to try and get closer to him than Sasuke recently and he was still curious about it. Just the other week in a training session had she fell in towards him so he had to grab her to stop her falling, Sakura seemed to prolong that moment. Accidents like these had been becoming more frequent. He heard a yell from ahead and the sound of a liquid splashing against a tree, blood. His mind gave a cry of Sakura, the sight which next fell in to his eye was one to boil his blood. Sakura lay against a tree trembling, her clothes gashed open blood dripping in to a pool and dribbling off the edge of the branch. Her chest and stomach were torn by a kunai. Kunai were stuck in to her arms. Her face was contort with fear and her eyes wide and shaking, a stream of tears running down her face. Above her stood a guy with a mane of shaggy black hair. Bandages wrapped tight around his arms. His eyes were a dark grey and on his forehead was the mist forehead protector and a smooth black material. He had a few scars around his eyes. He smile was sick and sadistic. He wore a blue jacket with one metal shoulder pad. His feet were bound in bandages and sandals. Kakashi hated him.

Kakashi's insides exploded with dread and fear of losing Sakura and rage to kill the guy bearing down on her. Kakashi dashed in to the mist ninja his fist connecting hard to the ninja's chin. Blood flew from his mouth and splashed on Kakashi's fist.

'Sakura! Are you ok?' Kakashi let it trying to sound his usual calm tone.

Her green eyes glared at him in disbelief still swimming with tears. 'Sensei!' she cried with a watery sob. 'I knew you would come! You always save me' she blubbered, sobbing then drowned her voice out. She ran and hugged Kakashi's midriff. Kakashi pulled Sakura in to his embrace and held her close to him. His mind felt happy, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help this calm feeling, his eyes lost focus and his mind entered a deep sea of happiness. He wanted to stay like this forever.

'Sakura, I'm here, it's ok your safe with me' Kakashi spoke in a hushed tone.

'I always am safe with you sensei' she said still holding him close.

Kakashi was quickly brought back in to the real world as something caught him on the back of his head. He was sent sprawling by a water bullet shot at him by the mist ninja.

'Sensei!' Sakura cried as she fell back to her knees.

Kakashi quickly got up to face his opponent. His right-gloved hand gripped his protector and pulled it above his eye. His sharingan gleamed a deep red as always.

'You hurt Sakura, I allow nobody to harm any of my students with out dealing with me also' Kakashi said in a deadly tone.

'So you're the copy ninja Hatake Kakashi? She was too trusting, she believed I liked her, a friend and even loved her. The good are so easy to manipulate' He said in a tone of sadistic pleasure 'Pathetic' he spat.

'I will kill you' spat Kakashi venomously.

He jumped off his branch quickly performing Mizu Bunshin (Water clone).Several clones appeared and stood next to Kakashi. Three suddenly ran at the mist ninja kunai gripped tight within their hands.

The mist ninja quickly performed his seals and spat out three water bullets one to each. The clones exploded in to a cascade of water. Kakashi didn't want to take long fighting he didn't know how long Sakura would last, the though of loosing her scared him more than any thing else. He decided to end this quickly. The remaining clones ran at the Mist-nin.

'Bunshin Daibakuha!'(Clone Explosion) Kakashi yelled as they approached him.

The clones blew up in to a shower of drizzle, the mist-nin was sent skyward. This was his chance. Quickly he performed his seals and lowered his hand. Blue chakra began to gather with blue lightning like streaks flashed and forked out from a large ball in the centre.

'Raikiri!' As he shouted this his voice echoed through the forest containing a sound of hate. He dived off from the ground heading straight for the mist ninja. He caught him straight in the chest and ripped a hole straight through him. He fell as a lifeless body.

Kakashi quickly turned and set off towards his dear student. When he got to her she had managed to lean against the tree.

'Sensei, I knew you would save me.' She said this with a bloody smile.

Kakashi pulled his forehead protector down his heart settling knowing that his lo…no student is safe. Noticing her shirt ripped and exposing some of her front skin he decided to take off his Chuunin jacket. He handed it to her.

'Wear that until we can get you to the hospital'


	2. An Urge

Chapter two: An Urge.

Kakashi was up to one of his usual hobbies, laying in the hot springs reading come come paradise. He was naked except for the thin cloth mask over the lower half of his face. From shoulder down he was submerged in the water. He was in the springs, which had a roof over head. The room had a rock floor and the springs were made out of smoothened rocks. In the rock pools there was warm bubbling water. The walls were also made out of a smoothened rock.

Kakashi sat skipping through the pages of his book reading with interest. Silently Sakura stepped through the changing room door, she was wearing her pink bikini. She had a slight grin on her face. She quietly slipped in to the Hot Springs behind Kakashi. She slowly crept towards him and tapped him on the shoulder.

'Hey sensei!' Sakura yelled. Kakashi quickly threw his book on to the side before spinning round causing the water to ripple franticly. He stared at Sakura.

'Sakura! What are you doing here?' He said in a quick voice.

'I just wanted to say hello to you sensei.' She giggled

'Sakura, I'm not wearing any thing!' He gasped

'I know' Sakura said adding a wink.

'Sakura, you have to go in to the woman's spring' Even as he said this his mind was beginning to think things like Why can't she stay? What will happen if she does? Why do I think I should distance my self from her?

'Alright sensei' Sakura chirped in a playful voice. She got up and walked around the fence that separates the two springs. Kakashi grabbed his book and began reading in an attempt to calm his mind which was franticly coming up with images of Sakura staying in the spring, with him no one else she came in while he was there. He shook is head to rid his image when Sakura's voice said in the same sweet voice 'Sensei, I'm naked like you now also.' Kakashi tried to ignore this as best he could but images of her sleek body came in to his mind. It was as though she wanted to plant these thoughts in to is head, to lure him in to her grasp. To take his mind off this he thought of some training meatheads. 'Hey, Sakura' He said trying to stay calm.

'Yes sensei?' she said sweet innocent voice. Kakashi tried not to get distracted by her voice. 'Do you know how to walk on water yet or walk up walls?' He asked, his voice remained calm and steady.

'No sensei.' She replied keeping her voice sweet.

'It…it's quite simple. You just need to focus a steady amount of chakra in to your feat and maintain it.' He said his voice shaking slightly. 'Let me show you.' With this he hoisted him self out of the water. Sakura looked over the wall separating the two springs. She saw Kakashi who apparently seemed unaware he was still unclothed. Her mouth twisted in to a great smile her eyes widening as she almost stumbled backward on to her spring. Kakashi often lost track of how his physical state was when he had been thinking a lot quickly fell through the water. When he surfaced his eye was wide and he was scratching his head. 'Sorry Sakura, I forgot I was unclothed' He said an out of breathe voice.

'it's ok Sensei, don't apologise' she said smiling sweetly.

'S..S..Sakura..' he stammered quickly he shook his head and said 'I will show you again, please turn away while I grab my towel.' He said his mind working franticly wondering weather he was truly sorry for Sakura seeing that, she didn't seem to mind.

'Alright sensei' she said with a wink. After she had turned round Kakashi stepped out and attached his towel around his waist. He then stepped on to the water. His feet perfectly on the surface creating small ripples underneath them. Sakura gazed wide eyed in amazement.

'Sakura, this shouldn't take you long to learn. You are more efficient at moulding your chakra. I guess your better and more gifted in that way.' Kakashi said sating the truth.

'Is that the only way I am more gifted than them sensei?' He eyes slightly twinkled as she did this. Kakashi quickly gulped with his mind racing again, he was thankful for his mask as he was sure his face would be red. He walked until both of his feet were on the ceiling and made sure his towel would not fall. 'Sakura, it's easy to do you just need to work out the right amount of chakra' He noticed that she had put on a towel and he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

'Sensei, you're so cool!' Sakura squealed softly. Kakashi grinned and let his body drop in to the men's spring below. He removed his towel once again once he was in there. It floated around in the warm water.

'Sakura, you should try learning to walk on water, why don't you practice?' Trying to change the conversation from he self, he disliked talking about his feelings.

'I would sensei but I am not wearing any thing and you would watch' she teased trying to perk Kakashi's senses.

'I.I wont look, or you can put a towel on, I just wish to help you improve.' He stammered.

'In what way sensei? I guess I will have to leave that to my imagination.' She said in a pleasant tone. With that she stood up, put on her towel, gave Kakashi one last wave before she vanished in to the girls changing room leaving Kakashi staring at the swinging door to the changing rooms his mind full or ideas.


	3. Seduction

Chapter 3 Seduction

Kakashi was just sprinting back through the gates of Konoha having just finished a mission on the edge of the Fire Country. He had been gone about a week, he never really cared about coming back to see people, for some reason this time, he had missed and looked forward to be in the company of one person again, Sakura. Lately his mind was in disarray; he never really got to close to people he was normally alone, he liked it that way. Sakura when with him knew when to be quiet as they would spend along time staring at the clouds, stars or what ever was particularly interesting that day. She was trying to learn about him but he refused to give much away about him self, he thought it best this way. If no body knew his past, secrets, weaknesses then they couldn't exploit them.

He stopped by the ramen bar at first only to find Naruto quickly consuming a bowl of ramen. Naruto lifted his head from his bowl. 'Kakashi Sensei! Train me! I need to be stronger' He yelled clenching a fist.

'Erm, Naruto, do you know where Sakura is?' He asked quietly

'I think she is in the Hot Springs, now do training with me! How come you will go and train her?' He yelled in his normal loud voice.

'Thanks' He said with a smirk before vanishing. Naruto was always too loud for him, he was also to easy to trick. He could hear the distant yells of Naruto angry at Kakashi's abrupt departure. Kakashi didn't care he was too busy dashing across the rooftops heading towards the Hot Springs. As he dashed from rooftop to roof top he could hear the bustle of the villagers below him, his feet kept coming in to contact with the roofs with a gentle thud. His hair was being blown backward and rustled in the wind. He could see the sign in front of the Hot Springs. He dived off from the roof and landed softly on the ground below. He stood up straight and looked around, as he turned to his left he saw a wave of pink hair flow in to his body. As he pulled Sakura from around his chest he was smiling slightly under his mask.

'I'm glad your ok Sensei, I've missed you' she said innocently with a little grin.

'I am fine, it was an easy mission but…. Why are you here?' He said keeping his voice low and calm.

'Well, sensei, I thought we could do that training now' she said twisting her body with her ankles with large pleading eyes.

'Chakra control and water walking?' He said in his usual bored voice.

'That's the one sensei' she added nodding.

'Alright, let's go' He said his voice unconvincingly calm.

Kakashi emerged from the male changing room a couple of minutes later in his towel and thin cloth mask. As his feet made work with the rock below he looked up to find Sakura fully clothed. 'Oh, Sakura, why are you still in your normal clothes' He asked, raising his eyebrow. 'You should change in to something you don't mind getting wet' 'Ok sensei' as she said this she pull her dress from over her head and slid her tight black shorts down her legs to reveal her pink bikini once again. 'There we go' she said turning to model her outfit. Kakashi stared and turned is head around trying not to be distracted. Kakashi stepped on top of the water with ease. 'Ok, Sakura, try and climb on to the spring. Concentrate a steady flow of chakra in to your feet.

'Ok sensei' with this she stepped on the water and stood floating slightly her feet just under the water. About three seconds after she fell through the water. When she emerged she shook her wet pink hair out of her face and coughed a little.

'That was great for a first try. It' might be easier if I pull you out and hold you over the water then when you are ready I will release you. Alright?'

'Ok sensei, you can hold me' She shook a hair a little while she said this and then held her arms out for Kakashi. Kakashi was thinking that every thing he said she would turn against him trying to muddle his senses. He took a hold of her arms and hoisted her over the water so her feet were slightly on the water without her full weight. She shifted back so she was rested against his chest.

'Sakura?' He questioned.

'Sorry sensei, I slipped' she said as she pushed her self back again. A new idea came in to Kakashi's mind… maybe he should seduce Sakura. He chuckled. This was the worst idea he had had in along while. She was a good looking girl who had several guys with a crush on her. She liked Sasuke too. What am I? A lonely man withsilver hair who spent his time reading perverted books. That summed him up. That's it, I have to avoid Gai more he thought to himself.

He sighed and let her go. She balanced on the water for about ten seconds before slipping under. 'Sensei, I am getting better.' She said happily

'Yeah… let's go again' he hoisted her over the water again before releasing her. This time she fell forward and Kakashi put a hand round her waist to stop her quickly.

'Thanks sensei' she said gratefully.

'N… no problem Sakura.' He added scratching his head with his free hand. He pulled her back and let her go again. This time she managed to stay afloat

'Sensei! I am doing it!' She squealed in happiness 'Sensei! I am floating' She ran over and hugged him. Kakashi stumbled back a little before putting his arms around her and hugging her 'Well done Sakura' he said softly. Quickly after he pushed her away slowly remembering she was still his student. 'Well, now try the walls, it's the same really you just have to think about gravity.' He ran up the wall and stood on the roof. 'Come on Sakura, try it.'

'Ok sensei.' Afterwards she put her feet on the wall. She managed a few steps before plummeting earthbound. She pulled her self on to the water again and managed to walk up the wall. She got to the top and waved at Kakashi. 'I did it sensei' she said still sounding happy.

'Well done Sakura' Kakashi congratulated. 'Now try the roof'

'But sensei, I might fall and we are high up' she said her voice sounding slightly worried. Kakashi dropped from the roof and landed on the rocks on the edge of the spring. 'if you fall I will catch you' With this Sakura nodded and took a few steps on the roof before slipping. She fell and Kakashi dived arms open and caught her in his arms. If some one came in now he knew what this would look like.

'Thank you sensei' She said sweetly.

'No problem… Sakura' He let her down and motioned her to try it again. She made it this time and managed to stay stuck to the roof. 'Sensei, I can do it!' she quickly let out.

'That's great Sakura' He slipped in to the spring and removed his towel to relax. Sakura dropped on the rocks and slipped in after him. She then removed her bikini and sat in font of him, only her head out of the water.

'Sakura… you really should be in the woman's side' Stammered Kakashi.

'I would but it's broken' She smiled as she said this. Kakashi had a feeling she had something to do with it. 'Sakura…. Why are you doing this?' he questioned.

'I want us to get to know each other' She added quietly.

'What do you want to know about me?' he asked just as quiet.

'Your past, why are you are a ninja? What happened' She asked and looked expectantly in to his eyes.

'I don't discuss my self with people' He said turning his head.

'Please, let me be the first'

'Why I became a ninja? My father was one, he was the White Fang of Konoha. I looked up to him'

'Where is your father now?' she asked

'He killed himself. A mission along time ago. He decided to help his friends instead of completing this mission. Because of that Konoha suffered many losses. He killed himself in shame'

'I…I had no idea… so that's why you value teamwork above every thing?'

'No for along time I cared just about completing my mission. My best friend, Uchiha Obito showed me comrades are more important than missions. He used my fathers saying, A ninja who fails a mission is trash but ones who fail their comrades are bigger trash (I think I got that a little wrong) he gave his life to save me, he gave me my Sharingan as I lost my eye in that battle' He indicated the scar across his closed left eye. 'I have never told any body that… I don't know why I did then' Sakura stayed staring at him with wide eyes which had tears in them.

'You have never seen my face have you Sakura?' She shook her head, her pink her whipped around her face. He pulled down his mask to show her. His teeth where white and his skin smooth and fresh making him look younger than every on thought he was. 'Well, I guess now you have' He said softly.

'Sensei, your face is beautiful' She pulled her face close, Kakashi's vision seemed to go in slow motion, before he knew it her lips met his and they were kissing. He kept his eye open for a second before his body went in to a state of calm. He pulled back and said. 'Sakura we shouldn't' he said. Before he knew it she was moving close again.

'Sakura….' he said softly before he closed his eye and got lost in the moment. When they had separated he shook his head and moved backwards in the spring. 'Sakura, I don't know why we did that and I don't know to say.' He kept his voice calm although his mind was shaking and screaming. To anybody but Kakashi he sounded normal. He still seems calm, how can he still be so calm Sakura asked herself. Her hands made their way on to Kakashi's feet as she began to massage them softly.

'Sakura… why did you become a ninja?' he asks keeping his voice placid. She moved her hands a little further up on to the back of Kakashi's knees before answering.

'I don't know only… I thought… if I was a ninja I would be able to help people more' she said not knowing what Kakashi's response would be.

'That's a good reason to become a ninja' he said in his same harmonious voice. His mind was telling him to keep his distance and pull her away but his heart was yelling at him. Telling him it isn't wrong and to keep going. She smiled and moved her hands on to Kakashi's thighs rubbing softly still. Kakashi was staring at her, his mind lost in thought like it always was. Although lying there looking relaxed he was actually quite tense, he knew he should stop this and what if any body walked in? She is my student! His Sharingan eye remained closed while his other was flicking from the door to Sakura. He sighed and tore his eye from the door to focus on Sakura.

'Sakura… I don't know what to say to you' He said keeping his voice calm and lazy.

'You can say you love me Sensei' She said with a little grin. Kakashi thought to himself, he may like her but love? He had never thought about that. Is it, this love?

'No, I can't' He said lowering his gaze a little.

'We'll have to change that then' she added with a wink raising her hands up to grip Kakashi's cock.

'Sakura! What are you…'

'Just relax sensei' she interrupted. As her hand began to slip back and forth gripping softly. Kakashi let out a slight gasp of breath and began to relax a little after his hearts feeling defeated his minds. He stretched his arms back and gripped the rocks on the side of the spring. Sakura kept working, slipping faster and faster, smooth, backward and forward. She stretched forward and kissed Kakashi again; Kakashi put up little resistance. It had been too long since he had relaxed like this. He had been settled burying his head in his perverted books. This, this was what his heart had craved even though he had covered his feelings for so long. His hands gripped tighter as Sakura kissed him and kept working. Her hand moving quick and smoothly. She sped up more as Kakashi let out a slight gasp and tilted his head back. He stared at the sky his eye loosing focus on the world. His mind sent in to a separate world. His put his hands in to Sakura's hair and began to run them through. A rush of heat and excitement flushed through Kakashi's veins. He let out another gasp with the name Sakura in it. Sakura looked up at Kakashi and grinned, she then licked her palm gulping softly after. 'Now sensei can you say it now that you are more free' she said blissfully.

'I c… can't. I like being alone that is what I am, a loner' His heart was booing at his latest words.

'Then let me get close to you, let me be the first in along time' she pleaded just before she swooped down and kissed him again.

'Sakura… I… I love you…' He said in disbelief finally breaking his calm tone. Sakura grinned playfully 'Sensei, you should return the favour you know, it's only fair' Kakashi sighed as his right hand slipped down to Sakura's stomach and began to rub softly. His hand slipped further down, he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. A desire was taking over him. He stopped on the edge of Sakura's pussy rubbing softly to tease her like she had him. He rubbed along the edge before slightly entering with two fingers. He twisted and began to rub the lining slightly taking note on how wet she already was. He pulled his fingers out as she moaned a little. He droves his two fingers a little deeper twisting and wriggling as they rubbed the moist walls. He moved fast and smooth to the constant moans and mumbles of Sakura. He didn't know why he was doing this other than his hearts desire. His fingers moved quick and steady. He couldn't resist putting his left hand on Sakura's bum and groping softly. His fingers slipped in and out at the same time as his other had squeezing. Sakura's moans became more frequent and her body became incredibly hot. Her face was smiling which gave Kakashi a great satisfaction. She gripped Kakashi's shoulders tight as he kept up his movement. It wasn't long before Sakura yelped "Sensei!" and a warm thicker liquid surrounded Kakashi's fingers. He pulled them out and relaxed back in the spring. Sakura was grinning widely at him.

'Sakura… I have to go deliver a mission report to the Hokage' This was true but it was also a reason to get him self out to think about what happened and settle his mind on it. 'Sorry Sakura' He said peacefully.

'It's ok sensei, I will be here tomorrow' she said looking slightly upset. She swooped over him again and kissed him. She watches him stand and walk to the changing rooms smiling. Kakashi's mind was repeating, what did I just do?


	4. A Desire Fulfilled

Chapter 4 A desire fulfilled

Kakashi was sat at his favourite tree one of the tallest branches that reached out near the walls of Konoha. He could see the tops of the buildings and down on to some of the streets. Villagers going about their daily business and stalls open for business. On his right he could see the road winding out of Konoha surrounded by lots of trees and plant life. The tree was tall and it had branches groping out in to the air.

He had his Ichi Ichi Paradise in his hand and was attempting to read. He was finding it hard to concentrate on some paper right now. Normally nothing would ever trouble him enough to stop his reading but now he couldn't keep his mind from straying last night. He was happy about it as well as shocked. She was quite a bit younger than him and also his student. He wondered what Naruto and Sasuke would say if they found out. Surely they would notice that she was loosing interest in Sasuke? He sighed and thought when did he ever care what people thought? He tried to concentrate on his book. After another hour of his mind wandering he decided he would go back to the springs, she did say to meet her there today. He put away his book and jumped from the tree landing on a rooftop. He walked slowly with his hands in his pockets. His head was still thinking of ideas. From the street below he could hear Gai screaming "Lree"(R is meant to be there. It's the way he says it ) in his loud voice.

'Sorry Gai-sensei! I didn't mean to miss a spot!' He heard Lee yell is response. Shortly after he heard the sound of a fist crashing in to something, which sounded remarkably, like Lee's nose.

'Now don't miss another spot, Lree!' Gai yelled as loud as ever. Kakashi swiftly jumped to the next roof before Gai noticed him.

Kakashi finally landed softly out side of the springs a couple of minutes after. He walked in casually after emerging from the changing rooms he was quickly sent flying backward in to a spring with a happy Sakura around his waist. They splashed in together and Kakashi towel began floating and his back was quickly ripped away from his face and replaced by Sakura's lips. He was pushed back against the rocks at the edge of the spring, his back got cut by the jagged rocks as she slipped on top of Kakashi's cock. 'I've been waiting for you sensei! You kept me waiting' she said in an innocent tone.

'Yeah I have been reading' he said in a calm tone. He was struggling to keep it calm.

'You're always late. At least your hear now' She gripped Kakashi's shoulders tight her nails digging in slightly as she slid her body back and forth over Kakashi. Kakashi pulled her face close and engaged her in another kiss full of passion. Kakashi let out a slight gasp of breath before his hands began to hold on to Sakura's waist gently. He began to move his body a little under hers feeling something he had not done in along time, nervous. Sakura was moaning a little as her body slid backward and forward softly. Her moaning became louder and more frequent ad they went on. Kakashi could see a small bit of blood trickling down Sakura's leg.

'Sakura, are you alright?' he asked concerned

'Yeah, I'm fine' she aid smiling as she moved her body a little faster than she had been. Kakashi tilted his head back staring at the ceiling unfocused again. This felt great! He can't believe it was happening. All this time he had thought about it but he had always shook his head certain it wouldn't come true, at one point he even decided not to let it come true. Sakura's thighs were rubbing against his waist as she held him inside of her. Kakashi felt happier than he had done in a while. He moved his hands down to Sakura's bum and began to squeeze softly. As she moved backwards and forwards he would grope her bum stretching his fingers across and squeezing softly. He didn't know why, it was as though something other than his mind. He saw and felt rather than made his had run up Sakura's soft and tender body and eventually cupping her breast. He began to squeeze softly so he wouldn't hurt Sakura. His finger and thumb began t twist and turn the nipple. Sakura's face was blushing and without realising it Kakashi was going red also. He knew it wouldn't belong as he could hear Sakura mumbling his name. He released her breast and pulls her head in to a kiss. As their lips were locked together they both came together and gasped close to each other's face, Sakura moaning 'sensei after it also. Kakashi couldn't believe the feeling in his mind, his heart, his muscles and his blood. He wanted to hold Sakura, be with her, lover her for the rest of his life.

'That was great sensei' she said adding a smile. She brushed forward and kissed him fast. She slid from on top of him and was kneeling at his side.

'Sensei, sit on the edge please.' She asked cutely.

'Sakura…' he stammered before sitting on the edge of the spring. Sakura came close and knelt in between Kakashi's legs. She gripped his cock with her right hand and slipped her mouth over the end. She began to flick her tongue back and forth. Her head was pushing back and forth. She couldn't fit all of Kakashi in her mouth so she used her right hand to help. She kept sucking and moving in a fluid motion. Kakashi began to run his fingers through Sakura's smooth pink hair. He could see Sakura's head working moving up and downward. He smiled as he raised his foot and rubbed Sakura's stomach and moved her foot down until his toe rubbed Sakura's sensitive pussy. Sakura's knees gave way and she fell onto Kakashi's cock, deep throating. As she slipped Kakashi finally came into the back of her throat. Sakura quickly swallowed and smiled.

Kakashi knew it was his turn now and that Sakura would expect it, the thought didn't bother him however. 'Sakura, trade places and sit on these rocks' he said still managing to keep his tone calm. Sakura nodded and shifted to sit on the rocks as Kakashi slipped in to the spring once again. Does he ever break his calm? I will have to make him. Kakashi moved his head up along Sakura's thighs and rested his tongue on the tip of her pussy. He lowly ran his tongue around the edge before entering her pussy slightly. He swished his tongue around the walls tasting the moisture on his tongue. He could hear Sakura take a quick intake of breath. He plunged his tongue down a little deeper and lashed around against the walls. Sakura let out a gasp and a moan. Kakashi kept his tongue moving in and out as well as side to side. He pushed down deeper sliding in to Sakura's moist inside. Sakura let out several more moans and groans of Kakashi. Kakashi's tongue flicked faster and faster. His hands gripped Sakura's this as she rubbed his bushy hair. Sakura let out her loudest moan yet as she fell back on the rocks, limp with pleasure. Kakashi's tongue was covered in a sweet tasting liquid as he too swallowed and pulled away smirking at Sakura. He didn't know why but he had a feeling telling him he should go. Telling him he needed to go alone for a while, to think, to clear his head of what just happened. 'Hey, Sakura. I really have to go, I have to hand in a mission report, I should have done it before

But I caught a little… caught up.' He said in his bored tone.

'Oh, alright Sensei' she said sounding a little disappointed

He felt a little bad at this but stood up and attached a towel to himself none the less.

'Sensei, before you go' She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately on the lips before letting him go and dropping in to the water again. 'Bye bye Sensei' she said grinning.

'Sakura… good bye' he said slowly. With this he turned and headed for the changing room. He felt it best to separate himself from her for a short while.

Thanks for reading guys but I could do with some more reviews to improve my writing. Si far I am gettign alot of people reading and very few reviews to help. Oh, and if your interested in the naruto role play I take part in (Where I got inspiration for this) send me a message.


End file.
